


you know i want you (it's not a secret i've tried to hide)

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, OT5, The X Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "We can't just decide to be a pack when none of you have presented," Louis insists."Why the hell not?" Niall demands. "What is presenting going to change?"





	you know i want you (it's not a secret i've tried to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this 'verse, individuals do not present as alpha/beta/omega until sometime after they are 18. Individuals aren't considered 'of age' until they've presented. That is the only reason this is tagged as being 'underage'. Everyone in this fic is 18 +, but Louis (21) is the only one 'of age'.

The first time Louis sees Harry, he thinks 'this boy is going to make it' and he asks for a picture.

Harry thinks the young alpha is charming and his smile dances at the edge of his vision for the rest of the day.

 

The second time Louis meets Harry, he thinks he's going to be sick. He shoves past the younger man, heading for the toilet. He promptly throws up his breakfast before returning to the sink. Harry's still standing there. Louis blushes. "Oops."

Harry grins. "Hi."

There's a pause as Louis rinses out his mouth and Harry dries his hands.

"I'm Harry."

"I remember. I'm - "

"Louis," Harry cuts him off. "Yeah, I remember." They share a smile that creates butterflies in Louis's stomach and he briefly wonders if he's going to barf again.

 

\---

 

Louis isn't sure what to think when he's told to return to stage after getting cut with several others. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but surely they're not cruel enough to drag him back out there and continue to tell him what he's done wrong? He steps onto stage with four others. He knows Harry, of course, and he's met the other three in the way that everyone's kind of met everyone at this point. He's not entirely sure he knows their names - the blond one is Neal or Niall or something like that.

Louis's too excited at the prospect of returning to the competition. He leaps directly into Harry's arms, pleased when the younger man takes his weight with ease, spinning them in a circle. He wants to kiss him, but he resists the urge. They're all jumping around, eyes dancing in glee as they awkwardly embrace each other.

 

\---

 

"Nah, I think it's important we get to know each other," Niall insists. "That's why boybands do so well."

Zayn scoffs at the word 'boyband'.

"What else would you call us, mate?" Liam asks, calmly lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Just can't believe I've ended up in a boyband," Zayn mutters. "No offense."

Louis and Harry exchange a grin.

"I've got a place we can go," Harry offers. "Just the five of us. Get to know each other. Like Niall said."

 

\---

 

Louis finds himself attached to Harry's side more often than not - or is it Harry's attached to his side? He's too happy to care either way. Harry makes him inexplicably happy. He's his best mate and he's got a proper crush on the boy.

The others sneak their way into Louis's good graces. He doesn't take to them quite as immediately as he does Harry, but they're all inseparable by the time they're back at the X Factor house. Louis hates saying goodnight to them all every evening when they go to their dorm and Louis goes to the alphas' dorm.

Their first kiss takes longer than anyone expected and it's right in front of their other three bandmates. Harry kisses Louis right on the mouth. Just a quick peck, but Louis's eyes widen and his cheeks flush and everyone loses track of the conversation.

"What was that for?" Louis asks, voice hushed.

Harry smiles. "I just wanted to." His cheeks are flushed, too, and he's biting his lip.

Louis kisses him, then. He lets his lips linger a few moments and pulls away. He glances at the others. "Okay?" he asks.

Niall's cheeks are pink, but he nods with a small smile. Zayn and Liam nod without a bit of hesitation.

 

\---

 

Niall kisses Harry in private. It's sweet and soft and Harry can't stop touching him. His hands move from his shoulders to his neck to his hair and back again. Niall can taste the strawberry milk Harry drank earlier.

"Okay?" he whispers, his forehead pressed against Harry's.

Harry leans in to rub their noses together. "Better than okay."

Niall chuckles and Harry kisses him again.

 

\---

 

Zayn's lips press to Liam's before he can process what's happening. Liam freezes for a moment, but then he's kissing him back. He's kissing him for all he's worth. He tastes like smoke and peppermint and something sweet that Liam can't quite define. Zayn's hands are clinging to Liam's shirt, desperate in a way that Liam never expected from Zayn. Liam can't help running his thumb along the stubble at Zayn's jaw. Zayn shudders at the touch, a small noise escaping his throat.

They kiss until Liam can't breathe and he pulls away, regretting his need for oxygen. He wishes he could smell him. Neither of them have presented, so he knows neither of them have much of a scent - if they present as betas, then they'll continue to have little scent.

"Fuck," Zayn mutters. Their lips have parted, but they're still right up in each other's space. Zayn's breathing heavily into Liam's ear.

"Y- yeah?" Liam replies, breathless.

Another few moments pass before Zayn presses a small kiss to the space just under Liam's ear. "Was that okay?"

"The kissing? Yeah. Yeah, totally okay." Liam sounds a little manic, but he hadn't expected to be kissed by a model today, so sue him.

Zayn smiles. "Good."

 

\---

 

It becomes a thing. Zayn likes to sneak up on him and press kisses to the back of Liam's neck. Liam likes to bite his lip until Zayn comes to kiss it all better.

One day, Zayn kisses his way down Liam's throat, telling him how he'd like fuck his throat. Liam drops to his knees and starts pulling at Zayn's pants. His mouth drops open, eyelashes fluttering up to look at Zayn.

Zayn can't help telling him how beautiful he looks as he pounds into his mouth. Liam takes it all and doesn't even blink when Niall walks in.

"Didn't think to invite me?" Niall asks, closing the door behind him. "Zaynie, I'm hurt."

Zayn comes at the sound of his name from Niall and Liam swallows it all.

"Do I get a turn?" Niall bites his lip, eyes darkening as he looks to Liam.

Liam stands and crosses the room to him in two strides, pressing him back against the door and kissing him. Niall can taste Zayn on his lips and moans into his mouth.

"Fuck," Zayn curses. His dick is making a valiant effort at getting hard again, but its just too soon.

"I could take you in my mouth," Niall whispers, pressing kisses down Liam's throat. "I'm feeling a bit left out. Have you two been - "

"No," Zayn cuts him off. "Just kissing before today." He doesn't want Niall to feel left out, but this thing just sort of happened. They're in close quarters and kissing Liam was hardly a choice, but then he didn't know how Li would feel about including the others. It's complicated.

Niall hums, biting at the skin around Liam's collarbones. "You always look so delectable," he murmurs.

"Ni, you don't have to - "

Niall drops to his knees, unbuttoning Liam's jeans. "What if I want to?" he asks, innocent eyes looking up at him.

 

\---

 

"Lou, you can't just say that," Harry insists. "This is so fucking complicated - "

Louis shakes his head. "Fuck. No. It's not."

"You don't even know if I'm - what I'm - I haven't even presented!"

"So? I'm in love with you, Harry, not your fucking status. Not your - "

"Lou, you're an alpha. You can't just decide - at twenty-one, no less - that you don't need an omega - "

"But I don't, Hazza." Louis drops to his knees in front of Harry, grabbing his hands. "I don't need any of it. I don't need anything you can't give me."

Harry pulls his hands away, tears forming in the creases of his eyes. "You don't know that. What if I'm an alpha?" His voice drops to a panicked whisper. "What would we do? Spend our ruts together? Fuck each other?"

"If that's what we decided," Louis replies.

"You know I can't be your omega, Lou. Male omegas are so fucking rare. I've never even met one and I doubt you have either. If I'm an alpha, our sex drives are likely to kill each other - "

"Not if we took an omega together," Louis quietly interjects.

"And if I'm a beta, I'll never understand your sex drive."

"Harry - "

"And what about the others?"

Louis frowns. "What?"

"Niall and Liam and Zayn?"

Louis glances away, unsure how to reply. He'd thought about the others, too. They all got along so well, so fast. Harry was the one he was drawn to the most, though.

"I already talked to Ni," Harry continues. "He's - his parents are betas, so odds are - But I - I don't - I think something's wrong with me. I haven't presented - and odds are that I'll be an alpha, but I'm attracted to three yet-to-present males? And an alpha male?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Louis quietly insists. "And if there is, there's more wrong with me. They're all - I mean, they're gorgeous. You're gorgeous. But it's not even that. It's - it's the way it feels when we're all together, yeah?"

Harry's voice is barely audible, "Yeah."

"But we're not supposed to - "

"Fuck what we're supposed to do, Lou. It's me and you, yeah?"

Louis nods, fingers twining together with Harry's and squeezing.

"And Ni and Li and Zayn, too," Harry insists.

Louis sighs. "I don't know, Hazza. I just don't know."

 

\---

 

"We can't just decide to be a pack when none of you have presented," Louis insists.

"Why the hell not?" Niall demands. "What is presenting going to change?"

Louis rubs a hand over his face.

"You were all for committing yesterday," Harry reminds him.

"To you," Louis mutters. "One person. One. It's a bit different - "

Harry frowns. "I don't think it is."

"What are we going to do about an omega? Or omegas?" Louis addresses the group. "What if we can't get through ruts without an omega? What if we realize we don't want to?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "We cross that bridge when we come to it. And I don't really see the problem. We'll find an omega we all like."

Louis snorts. "Like that won't be hard."

"We spend four or five days a year in rut - I mean, alphas do. Do you really not want to spend the other 360 days with us?" Liam asks.

Louis pauses. "I - I don't - that's so not the point. People aren't supposed to make life decisions before they've presented."

"But I already did," Harry says. "We already - I mean," he falters, glancing to Louis. "You asked. I said yes. Eventually. Was that not - I thought - "

"Okay, yes, fine, but I just - " Louis pauses. "I don't want all of us to commit until - "

"Why does everyone act like presenting is going to completely change our lives? Our personalities? Our wants? Our dreams?" Zayn interrupts. "I'm so sick of this bullshit notion that presenting is going to make me a whole different person. Like, I know what I want. Being alpha!Zayn or beta!Zayn is not going to change my entire personality. It's not going to change the way I feel about all of you. So why the hell can't we make a decision now?"

They all turn to Louis, waiting for his response.

He throws up his hands. "I don't want to be the responsible one, here. I just think we should wait until you've all presented. So we all understand what we're getting into."

Zayn shrugs. "Odds are we're all going to be either alphas or betas. I doubt being a beta will impact my desire to kiss Liam again. I doubt being an alpha will make me treat him any different. Same with the rest of you. I don't care if you're betas or alphas. You're - it for me, I think."

There's a hush that falls over the group at his words; all of them exchanging weighted glances.

"Yeah, same," Niall mutters. "We could all get kicked off the show tomorrow, but I don't want to go a day without seeing Liam or Harry or Zayn or Louis. All of you. I can't see that ever changing."

"We can't - " Louis starts.

"Lou, you're being unreasonable," Niall stops him.

Louis sticks his tongue out at him in a show of absolute maturity. So what? I don't have to be the mature one, that's Liam's job. "I was just going to say that we can't make anything official yet. Not before everyone's presented. So we can only be an unofficial pack right now."

Harry reaches over to squeeze his knee and Louis curses the way his insides melt at the contact. "He's right. It shouldn't be too much longer, though, right? I mean, before the rest of us present. I'm youngest, so I've still got a bit, but Zayn's - "

"Yeah, I'm due anytime, basically. Hope it doesn't fuck us up with the show, though," Zayn says. "We've still got a year or so before you present, Haz."

"My sister presented a bit late, too," Harry mutters, nervous. "Yeah, it'll be a while."

 

\---

 

"You'll have to bond without me," Harry murmurs.

Niall shakes his head. "No way, Haz. We're bonding together."

"But you'll have to wait…"

"You don't know that for sure," Niall insists. "No one knows when they'll present. Just because your sister's presentation was a bit late doesn't mean you won't be a bit early. Or a lot early. You could present before the rest of us for all we know. And you wouldn't bond without me, right? Or without Zayn or Liam?"

Harry shakes his head. "Course not, but - "

"We'll wait. We can be courting for a while. No one can make us do otherwise."

"I just don't want to be holding you back."

Niall pulls him into a kiss. "Waiting to be able to bond all at once is not you holding us back."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of one-shots. Please let me know if you liked it by giving it kudos are letting me know in the comments :) The other one-shots will be much smuttier, tbh.


End file.
